


Enamorat d'un Suïcida Suïcida Suicide Suicida Suicide

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: S'havia enamorat d'un suïcida. Quan algú diu això han de succeir dues coses: que l'estimat mort pertanyi a el regne del que és diví i que estigui mort perquè es va suïcidar.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Enamorat d'un Suïcida Suïcida Suicide Suicida Suicide

S'havia enamorat d'un suïcida. Quan algú diu això han de succeir dues coses: que l'estimat mort pertanyi a el regne del que és diví i que estigui mort perquè es va suïcidar. Quan l'amor que un estima no pertany a aquest temps, ni pertànyer a el temps del seu temps, entén que es va enamorar d'una figura que no va ser la seva vida en terra ni el que va venir després. Quan un estima i no sap què és el que estima sinó a qui, llavors es dóna per vençut, es resigna a aquest amor. Vull dir, a aquest amor.  
Sempre que hi penso m'apropio, dic "el meu home suïcida" perquè per a mi és l'home del sagrat que sempre, i no només a l'hora de morir, va optar per el profà. És meu perquè és la meva figura, però no és meu perquè es va suïcidar el segle passat. No desitjo tenir-lo, ni que ressusciti, ni haver viscut en el seu temps; si em vaig enamorar d'ell és precisament per aquesta llunyania dels temps que em aboca a una sola dificultat.  
El busco en el no res, que és on habiten tots els sants, i busco el seu vestigi que és on prescriu. Per això la resignació, perquè es va acabar el seu cos però no la memòria per ell, no la memòria enamorada per ell. La dificultat consisteix a fer-lo present tot i que vaig ser jo el que va permetre que passés i estic segur de la seva mort. He necessitat més imaginació que paciència. La dificultat de la meva enamorament no consisteix en que algú més ho recordi i també s'enamori, que és el que passa amb els que prescriuen en el temps; més aviat es tracta de reconèixer que per dotze anys he estat enamorat d'un tipus que es va penjar i que si no hagués estat per aquest final, segurament jo no estaria enamorat. La dificultat del meu amor ha estat reconèixer que és millor que ell no existeixi avui.  
Jo em vaig enamorar d'un ningú, un oblidat, un fracassat. Però no em vaig enamorar per la desprotegit, sinó pel gran entre els vençuts. Quan un diu això és perquè també ha entès el seu amor i s'ha entès estimant; sobretot un s'ha enamorat moltes vegades, però gairebé mai dels perdedors. És la primera vegada que m'enamoro d'un tipus amb el qual no em engany a mi mateix dient que pot canviar la seva vida de desgraciat, és a dir, la primera vegada que m'enamoro d'un perdedor per perdedor.  
La dificultat sempre hi és, sense veu i sense petons ... Ningú ho sap perquè a ningú li interessa. A ningú li importen els ningú. Jo em vaig enamorar d'un tipus que no descric i només puc imaginar a través dels meus records; en fotografies, memorials de fronteres i els homenatges pel gran Guerrero que va ser. La resignació de la meva enamorament és perquè el què i el qui constitueixen el meu amor, es fonen, i un -jo- acaba igual: vençut. Vençut d'amor i vençut com ell.  
Em vaig enamorar d'algú que faig present per la voluntat de la meva imaginació i no perquè vingui aquí a ocupar-me el pensament. Em vaig enamorar d'un home el temps messiànic és el passat, de l'home de les ruïnes, dels àngels, dels dibuixos infantils, dels passejos pels carrers, de les cartes, dels manuscrits, d'el silenci. Em vaig enamorar d'un suïcida.  
❛❛ 𝑇ú 𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑐𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑡𝑒 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜, 𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑚𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎 𝑒𝑙 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑖ó𝑛 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑚𝑖 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑎. ¿𝑃𝑜𝑟 𝑞𝑢é 𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑑? 𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑛 𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑜 𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑑𝑎 𝑎𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑝𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑒𝑛 𝑒𝑙 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑟.  
𝐶𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑝𝑎 𝑠𝑢 𝑙𝑢𝑔𝑎𝑟.❜❜


End file.
